Percy Jackson One shots
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Just putting all my one shots into one convenient place for all of you. I'm not going to stop posting them separately but I'm going to keep the ones I have now. Anyway, I am taking requests for any ship. I will ship almost anything you can think of. Percy x Annabeth, Percy x Nico, I mean it, I ship everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Okay, so I am taking requests at the moment until my writer's block disappears. I might change your idea a little but other than that I will try to keep to it.

Anyway, I do have some rules:

Stay to my fandom, that means stuff I have actually seen or read

Don't get upset if I change what you asked for.

I must like the ship. I almost always like canon pairings; Kirito x Asuna (SAO), Kanade x Otonashi (Angel Beats), Naruto x Sasuke (Naruto), Hermione x Ron (Harry Potter), Percy x Annabeth (Percy Jackson), etc...

I can't stand annoying characters, so please, no Ichigo x Orihime or Naruto x Hinata or Sasuke x Sakura or any characters like that because I tolerate them, I don't bash them and if I get requests like that I will start bashing them. Orihime: I got big boobs and a high annoying voice!, Hinata: I stalk Naruto and faint whenever I see him!, Sakura: I'm annoying and bossy and I am so obsessed with Sasuke. They're all sluts in my mind.

I like Harem if that isn't obvious so all Harem requests are accepted.

I also like crossovers :)

Okay so before you all complain about this not being a real chapter and how you're going to report me let me explain. This is my table of contents page. That means I will update this whenever I add a new story. That way you can always find the ship you want to read.

I'm also going to add in some of my stories I've already published so don't complain that you've already read it.

1. Table of Contents

2. Jason x Percy

3. Percy x Annabeth

4. Percy x Nico


	2. The Prince of Atlantis Jason x Percy

The Prince of Atlantis

Pairings: Jason x Percy

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

XXXXXXX

Wide green eyes looked over across the paradise he called his kingdom. Beautiful icey cabins scattered across the ground, lighting up the otherwise dark empire.

The kingdom was located behind a waterfall, hidden from any enemy kingdoms. They also had one of the three most powerful kingdoms in the world. A large river cutting the kingdom in half.

Located above where the river starts, in the very back of the cave sat a large castle. It was home to the King of the Land, Poseidon Jackson, and his many wives and children.

The Kingdom was a rather peaceful place. It had immense power but it never used the power. They had a lot of room that stretched for over a hundred miles all around. The place was also quite inconvenient to live if one didn't grow up there.

The nineteenth heir to the throne, Perseus Jackson, was a lively young man. He was only sixteen but he was quite handsome. Soft but high cheekbone, a sign of royalty. His skin was as white as snow from living in a cave his entire life. His emerald eyes, a trait that all children of Poseidon inherited.

A sad sigh escaped his parted pink lips.

"Brother?"

Green eyes met with identical green eyes. His older sister had her arms crossed as she leaned against the blue door frame.

"Hello Eirene," Percy offered the tenth heir a small smile.

"Come on, father has news for you."

Percy took his older sisters offered hand and followed her to the throne room. His many brothers and sisters seated around the room. The first and second heirs, Titon and Aiolos, seated in their own mini thrones next to Poseidon's.

"Father, you wished to see me?" Percy knelt before his father, his head bowed low in respect.

"Rise my son."

Percy gently stood to his feet. That's when he noticed the messenger Hermes next to his father.

Percy felt his heart drop in his stomach. Last time there was a messenger…

"The kingdom of Olympus is offering a treaty." Poseidon started.

Percy bit his lip to keep himself from denying his father. He was in no position to argue. The chances of him ever being crowned were almost nothing. He was just a spoilt prince.

"You are to marry the seventh prince of Olympus and bare his children. It will help ensure that this peace treaty will go smoothly." Poseidon said.

"Of course father," Percy said, his voice strong. He was a prince and he did not complain. He had class and dignity.

"You will leave tonight."

Tonight? Percy had never felt so weak.

"You are dismissed."

Percy walked away, his head tall. Up until he was out of sight. Then he ran off, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Oh Percy, I heard what Poseidon was doing, I'm so sorry."

Percy turned and faced the one woman he loved more than life itself. Sally Jackson, his mother.

"Mommy," Percy sniffled, burying his face in her bosom.

"Hush, it will be alright."

XXX

Prince Jason Grace, son of Zeus Grace, was the seventh heir to his father's throne. He got whatever he wished and was waited on hand and foot.

And he absolutely hated it. The constant attention and being pampered into the perfect prince.

He spent most of his days on his horse exploring and helping the villagers. He loved his people. They were what gave him motive to stay in the race for king. The people also loved him.

His sister Thalia, who had been the sixth heir had recently been married off to a girl from the Dark Kingdom. King Hades di Angelos lair, Jason had been there one and he still had nightmares about it.

Although he heard that the first male heir had just gotten married. Nico di Angelo, Jason's best friend growing up, married the ninth heir to the Kingdom of Fira. Half the reason they got married was because on one of the trips that involved Leo visiting he got knocked up. They covered it up with the marriage.

Speaking of marriage, he was also supposed to marry some stuck up prince of Atlantis. Some sheltered prince he had never met before.

"I said I wanted quality chicken. What the fuck is this."

Jason almost rolled his eyes at his arrogant older brother Heracles. The heir to his father's throne.

Jason finished tightening the saddle on his beloved horse, Tempest. He pressed his lip against his mane.

"Come on boy."

Tempest neighed as soon as Jason was situated before dashing off.

XXX

Percy frowned. He was lost. They had entered the empire safely but almost immediately he was separated from his carriage. He fell out by accident and was left behind in the chaos.

He was hungry and tired and scared. He had caught sight of the enormous castle in the middle of the empire. He tried walking to it but it never seemed to get closer.

After careful consideration he finally decided he was lost three hours later. The guards had to had noticed by now that he was missing, right?

He clutched his stomach, he really was hungry. He had left all his belongings in the carriage, that included all his money.

"Here you kids go."

Percy looked up and stared wide eyed at the handsome blond man in front of him. He was handing out rolls to small, skinny children.

"Thank you!" came the chorus of the children.

"No problem."

Percy couldn't help but smile at that.

The blond man looked up and met with Percy's eyes.

"Hello there, I haven't seen you around lately."

Percy couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. "I'm Percy. I actually just came here."

"Oh, what for?"

"An audience with King Zeus."

"That's so cool!" one of the kids gasped.

The blond chuckled. "scram you brats."

The kids stuck their tongues out at him. He playful lunged at them until they all ran off.

"My name is Jason."

Percy couldn't help himself from eyeing the bread bag in Jason's hand.

"Are you hungry?" Jason asked amused.

Percy blushed, "I don't have any money."

"That's alright. For a pretty thing such as yourself, I'll take you out to this great place I know."

Percy frowned, "oh, you really don't have to do that."

"I want to." the blond whistled and a beautiful horse trotted in. Jason gracefully swung himself on the magnificent beast before offering Percy a hand. "You have ridden one of these before, right?"

"Y-yeah, I have."

Percy jumped on the horse as easily as Jason had.

"I can see that."

Percy blushed. He wrapped his arms around the blond teen's waist.

Percy had to admit the food Jason got him was actually really good. He didn't expect such yummy food to be available to the public.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude when I ask this but would you mind giving me a ride to the palace entrance? I just couldn't find it no matter how much I tried."

Jason just smiled at that. "Of course I can."

Percy smiled at Jason. "Thank you so much."

Percy almost didn't want them to ever reach the castle. Being wrapped up in Jason's arms as the road off onto the sunset towards the magnificent castle. It was like a dream come true.

"Will I ever see you again?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Percy looked away sadly.

"We can always hope."

Jason leaned in as if to kiss the other boy.

Percy turned away as much as he hated to. He had to save his purity for his husband.

"Sorry."

"No, I-I want to but. I wasn't exactly honest with you. I'm getting married."

Jason couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm getting married too. But don't you want your first kiss to be with someone special?"

"Says the boy I've only known for an hour."

"I feel a connection here."

Percy laughed. "sorry but I want to stay completely pure. My friend got knocked by his idiot friend. I mean they loved each other and it got them out of an arranged marriage."

Jason smiled. "It's just a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less."

Percy shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Jason almost pouted as Percy jumped off Tempest and made his way to one of the guards.

Jason rode his horse around back so he could put him away.

"My fiance arrived this morning. I wonder how prissy and upset he is that I'm late."

Jason slowing made his way inside the castle where he was immediately scolded and forced to shower and dress in more appropriate clothing. He made his way towards the main room but paused when he heard his father speaking.

"...Terribly sorry about everything. I will make sure that an incident like that never happens again."

"It better not!" an arrogant voice growled.

That's when Jason entered. He saw Percy near the back, the boy had his head down.

"Ah, there you are! Where have you been?"

"I apologize father." Jason whispered. His eyes still on Percy. He forced his eyes to the man in front of his father. He was young and looked pretty upset.

"Well would you like to meet your fiance?"

Jason forced himself to nod. He stared at the man in front of his father, expecting him to stand and shake his hand at least.

It wasn't until a soft finger tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around, his eyes wide as he saw Percy standing in front of him. Percy's eyes were wide as well.

"What are you doing?" Jason hissed in Percy's ear.

The man who was kneeling finally stood up.

"Perseus Jackson vi Atlantis, nineteenth heir and prince of the great king Poseidon."

Percy couldn't help but blush at that name.

"I expect compensation for losing my majesty so carelessly. He could have gotten hurt."

"That's enough Octavian, as you can see I am quite alright." Percy said. "Don't you have teddy bears to murder?"

"Fresh out my lord."

"Then take your beautiful wife out on a date. I am perfectly fine handing the rest of the situation."

Octavian opened his mouth to object but his better judgement got the better of him. He bowed respectfully to Zeus and Percy before leaving.

"Perseus, this is my son Jason, your new fiance."

"Oh thank heaven it's you and not some snob." Jason sighed.

"You don't know I'm not a snob." Percy smiled.

Jason grinned and pressed his lips against Percy's soft ones.

"I'm sorry, do you know each other?" Zeus asked.

"This is the man I told you about. The one who rescued me and brought me here."

"Oh, I see. I'm still horribly sorry about the incident."

"Do not fret over it. I had fun."

Zeus chuckled at that.

They held the wedding next week. The wedding was small. Percy didn't want anything big. His mother was there and some of his favorite siblings. His father was there as well. Jason had the same on his side.

Percy had worn a strapless mermaid wedding dress while Jason wore a white tux.

It was a day and night neither could ever forget.

XXX

So, what did you think? Please review with what you liked and what you disliked.

**Lilac ;) **


	3. Our Baby Percy x Annabeth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairings: Percy x Annabeth

XXX

"It was not supposed to be this way."

Annabeth frowned as she stared in disbelief at the tiny pink plus sign on the stick in her hands.

"This can't be happening!"

"Annabeth?"

The blond girl looked up at her best friend and boyfriend, tears in her eyes.

"Is it….?"

The blond girl nodded. Tears falling from her stormy eyes.

Percy rushed up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Annabeth buried her head in his chest and let out a sob.

Percy gently pried the stick out of her hands and frowned. A couple months ago Annabeth had knocked on his door, her tan skin bruised and her dress was in pieces. Percy had just allowed her into his cabin, no questions asked.

She had started to get sick in the mornings and after some meals.

Percy had suspicions about what happened that night but never brought it up around her. She would just get all sad and scared whenever he brought it up.

And her nightmares. They would come every night. Sometimes the girl would refuse to sleep for fear of the nightmares. Percy would just make her a warm cup of milk and sit with her until one of them fell asleep.

Then one day Annabeth just sat next to him while he was watching the lake.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Her voice was quiet. She looked away, as if ashamed. She started to get up and walk away when she realized Percy was not responding. He just looked shocked and angry.

"Who?"

"What?" Annabeth's voice shook.

"Who raped you?"

Annabeth just stared at him shocked.

Percy immediately regretted asking as he saw what the question did to her.

"I-I'm sorry, Annabeth." he whispered.

Annabeth just started sobbing.

Percy frowned. He tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead. "When you're ready, just remember that I'm here for you."

Annabeth just sniveled and buried herself farther into his embrace.

Percy had stolen a pregnancy test for her, he had picked up some skills from those Hermes kids, and waited outside for her to confirm her suspicions.

XXX

Annabeth smiled at Percy's sleeping frame and sighed. She and Percy had gone to Chiron and he confirmed it.

"You two should have been more careful." Chiron said frowning. Annabeth was a very smart girl, but to have forgotten to use protection just seemed so unlike her. Percy was also a very careful person when it counted.

Percy and Annabeth had talked it over. Percy would take credit for the baby. He would never let Annabeth do this entire process alone.

Annabeth put a hand on her flat stomach. Percy just smiled at her. "We can do this."

"I can't ask you to give up your entire life for my mistake."

Percy had lightly hit the back of her head. "Like Hades am I going to leave you face this process alone. You have dreams too."

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love me too."

"Percy!"

Percy just laughed and lifted her into his arms. "I love you too babe."

XXX

"You're what?!"

"Calm down Leo. Congratulations Annabeth." Hazel smiled. She wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Are you going to keep it?" Piper asked, frowning. A baby would ruin their lives. They were so young.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be friends with you anymore if you murder your baby."

Annabeth whirled around and stared at Nico shocked, "what?"

"Abortion. That's what you mean, right Piper?"

Piper just glared at Nico. "It's not murder if the baby is not born yet. Besides, I meant adoption."

"First of all it is murder. There are millions of underdeveloped souls in the underworld from abortion and miscarriages." Nico glared.

"Guys, we're keeping the baby." Percy interrupted.

Nico sighed and smiled, "well in that case, I guess we can still be friends." Percy blinked as he watched the boy disappear into the shadows.

Leo shivered, Nico creeped him out. Jason wrapped an arm around Piper's waist and led her away to calm her down.

Annabeth just laughed at their friends. It was nice to know they were so supported.

XXX

Nico had been surprisingly helpful during the pregnancy. Annabeth suspected that he wanted to be the godfather or favorite uncle. Nico had a soft spot for babies. It was actually pretty cute.

All their friends were helpful actually. They had already set up a babysitting plan. This kid would be spoilt.

On the other side, the campers had started looking down on Annabeth. She was the younger kids role model and now the younger kids will think teenage pregnancy was okay.

Just before she went into her third trimester Percy had taken her out on a picnic.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you and… wow, this is really hard. Nico was right, I should have wrote this out. I love you and the baby and I think, I mean, will you.. er .. well will you marry me?" Percy turned red and looked away. He held up a box with a blue ring that looked like ice. In the middle was a small emerald gem in it.

Annabeth could almost laugh at that proposal. Percy was so cute. She smiled instead. A couple tears running down her cheeks.

Percy's eyes widened. "I-I mean you don't have to."

Annabeth just leaned forward and kissed Percy on the lips. "Yes."

"Yes? Re-really?"

"Yes seaweed brain."

Percy grinned and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

XXX

"I can't do this!" Annabeth cried.

"Push, you have to push! I know you can do it!" Percy kissed her cheek.

Annabeth screamed as she pushed.

"One more," the midwife urged. Annabeth screamed as she pushed.

A loud pitched crying sound filled the room.

"Congratulations. Its a boy."

Annabeth was smiling weakly. Percy took the little boy into his arms and smiled. His face was scrunched up in discomfort. He opened his big eyes and blinked up at Percy.

Percy frowned. The baby looked nothing like him or Annabeth. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. A smile returned to his face as the baby babbled at him.

He placed the little boy in Annabeth's arms and smiled.

Once she fell asleep and the baby was measured and weighed Percy took him out so he could introduce him to his friends.

"It's a boy." Percy grinned.

"What's his name?"

"Luke."

Nobody said anything about that. Luke was a good friend to both Annabeth and Percy and he died a hero.

"Hello Luke, I'm your godfather" Nico spoke first. He accepted the baby in his arms and cooed gently at it before turning to his boyfriend, Connor Stoll. "I want one of these too. Got it?"

Connor kissed Nico's lips, of course. Travis and Katie peered over Nico's shoulder so they could see the baby as well.

Piper smiled at Jason. She wanted a baby too, when she was older at least. Hazel giggled, she had gotten the honor of being Luke's godmother. She took the baby from Nico's arms, much to his displeasure.

"He's so cute!"

Frank, who had no desire in becoming a father anytime soon, smiled. Now Hazel can get her opportunity to play mommy whenever she liked.

Leo smiled as the baby was moved to his arms. "listen here kid. Uncle Leo is going to teach you everything he knows about women and life."

Percy frowned at that and removed his son from Leo's arms. Leo was no longer allowed to be alone with his baby.

"I'm going to bring him back in before he gets too fussy."

"We'll visit later, okay?"

"Sure."

Katie grinned and grabbed Nico's arms. "lets go! We can go shopping for baby clothes now that we know the gender."

"Katie! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like shopping."

"Nico! Stop crushing my hopes and dreams! Besides, it will be fun and great practice when we have kids."

"But, what about Travis and Connor. You know we shouldn't leave them unattended." Nico tried to escape the horrors of shopping in public.

"We can always take them with us. They can carry our bags."

Nico couldn't help but smile at that. If he was going to suffer it was only fair the twins had to suffer as well.

Piper frowned at the lack of baby. She glanced at Jason. "I change my mind. I want a baby now."

"What?"

"You heard me." the girl said. She grabbed Jason's wrist and pulled him, with surprising strength, towards his cabin. Her's was full after all.

Normally Jason would go along with all her tactics if it mean sex but now…

"Piper! Stop! Come on!"

His attempts were futile though.

Frank slowly slipped away before Hazel got any ideas.

"Well Leo, what do you say we make baby Luke a kickass crib?" Hazel asked.

Leo smiled. "sure."

XXX

Annabeth lifted Luke and blew into his belly button causing the infant to giggle.

"Annabeth?"

The blond girl smiled as she handed the Luke to Sally. Frederick Chase offered her his arm and smiled. Annabeth smiled and allowed her father to lead her down a long path. They ended up in front of a large door.

"Ready?" her dad asked.

Annabeth smiled. "yeah."

The doors opened and the two of them walked gracefully into the room and down the path laid with flower petals.

Annabeth didn't realize she was crying until her father lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek. Percy just stared, shocked, at her. This beautiful girl was going to be his bride.

The duo barely paid attention to the ceremony, too busy staring at each other.

"I do," Percy whispered.

"I do," Annabeth cried.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Percy eagerly sealed the deal. He pressed his lips against her and smiled.

Annabeth giggled and the duo turned, grinning and blushing to their family and friends.

XXX

**So, what did you guys think? I actually like the pairing Annabeth x Percy even though I usually hate canon pairings. Sorry since this isn't usually what I write. I hope you guys liked it anyway.**

**Please review, and no flames. And if you do flame, have the decency to at least use your account. Not hide behind guest. I don't take any people using guests to flame seriously because not only are you a coward you have the audacity to think you can tell me what I can and cannot write. (Sorry, I put something like this in all my fics.)**

**Review for cookies! **

**Lilac ;)**


	4. Miss Me Percy x Nico

I missed you

Pairings: Slight Percy x Nico

XXX

Nico was many things. He was dark and creepy, people disliked him for no reason other than he was a son of Hades.

He expected the pranks people played on him and the glares he received. He expected the hate and the fear. That was why he remained silent and in the back most of the time. The only time he spoke was to instruct the other campers in combat or the occasional conversation with Hazel.

Percy had left soon after the war against Gaea ended. He just had to get away for a while. Three years later and no one knows where he is. Nico figured he would show up sooner or later.

Annabeth had long since moved on. She needed comfort from being in Tartarus and seeked it in Piper. They had adopted a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite and were living peacefully in one of the homes build for Greek demigods at camp.

Hazel was in a complicated relationship with Leo and Frank. The three of them took a much needed trip to a calmer atmosphere to just talk their relationship over. Nico had not seen her in a while though. The one person he could have an actual conversation with left him alone.

Then there was the fact he was gay. He was a sinner, or at least that is what the other kids told him. The kids at school, mortal school. He didn't dare tell the other half bloods for fear of how they would react.

Jason had left to the Roman camp as soon as they came back and Nico never had the chance to see him again. Nico heard he settled down with Reyna. They already had a little girl and there was another one on the way.

But Nico was alone and had no one. The only reason he stayed in camp was because he had nothing else to do.

The war was over and everything was as normal as they would ever be. The occasional monster and the rare quest but other than that there was nothing exciting.

Nico's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's open!" he called, knowing full well it was Annabeth and her daughter. Nico had offered to babysit her for the evening so that Annabeth could have a date with Piper. Nico did not mind. He babysat a lot, Jason's little girl, Annabeth's daughter and he was sure if Hazel ever popped out a child he would babysit her or him as well.

It actually got to the point where Nico saw Jason and Annabeth's children then he saw the adults themselves.

Nico's eyes widened as he saw a familiar figure at the doorway.

"Percy." He whispered.

Percy gave him a small smile, "hi Nico."

XXX

Nico poured Percy a cup of hot tea before sitting across from him. "You're back." he whispered to himself. It did not even feel real. He must be dreaming or something.

Percy shifted around and bit his lip. Nico looked over at the bundle Percy had in his arms and motioned to it. Percy noticed his stare and handed the bundle to Nico.

"It's a baby," Nico noted as he adjusted the baby in his arms and looked at Percy nervously, "you didn't steal it, did you?"

Percy huffed and glared at him, "No I did not steal him. I found him on my doorstep."

Nico blinked, "you mean…?"

"It was a one night stand. I didn't even know her name though I suspect it was a goddess because the baby showed up on my doorstep a couple days after the night and there was really no doubt the baby was mine."

Nico shifted the child and observed it. It was definitely Percy's hair and Sally's skin. If the baby woke up Nico suspected he would have Percy's beautiful green eyes.

"He's beautiful," Nico whispered.

Percy blushed and nodded, "his name is Keegan. She named him, whoever she was."

Nico brushed some dark hair out of Keegan's face and ran his thumb over the green-blue dummy and rocked the small child.

Before Nico could say anything else the doorbell rung. Nico sighed and opened the door.

"Uncwe Neeco!" A blur of blond hair attached to his leg and the cutest smile ever looked up at him and giggled. A dark haired girl stood behind the first one, this one looked half asleep.

"Hey Penny," he greeted the blond with a small smile. "Kimmi."

Annabeth heaved a sigh and pushed Kimberly towards the door. "I am so tired," she sighed. "Thank you so much for babysitting today- who's that?"

Nico smiled down at the baby in his arms, he looked back at Percy but the son of Poseidon shook his head.

"I'm looking after him tonight." Nico lied.

Annabeth nodded, too tired to catch his lie. Nico bid her farewell and motioned for the two girls to enter the house.

"Did you two already eat?" Nico asked.

The girls nodded and followed Nico to the living room.

"But we didn't get dessert," Kimmi pouted.

"We can make pancakes for breakfast ," Nico promised.

"I want chwcowate chip." Penny said eagerly.

Nico patted the girls head affectionately, "of course."

Percy cleared his throat and gained Nico's attention. "Anyway, Nico. I came here for a reason. I was wondering if I could stay here until I got back on my feet but you seem busy so I'll just leave."

Nico pulled Keegan closer to his chest, "no, you can stay. The girls are taking the guest room so you and Keegan can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

Percy shook his head, "no, you take your bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Nico just shook his head, "Percy, you look like you're about to pass out from lack of sleep. I swear to our fathers that if you don't go to bed-" he left the threat hanging.

"Yes mother," Percy rolled his eyes and got up to go find Nico's room.

"You can borrow some of my clothes," Nico told him.

Percy smiled at him, "thanks, and Nico."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my baby back?"

Nico blushed and handed the baby over.

XXX

Percy stretched, feeling refreshed for the first time in a long time. The scent of pancakes and coffee filling the air. It was calm and quiet, no loud dogs, no annoying shouting, no crying baby, no-

Baby? It was late, there was no way Keegan was still asleep. Percy sat up and rushed to the basket he had put his baby in for the night and found it empty. Fear gripped his heart and he rushed downstairs.

"Nico! Keegan is-" he stopped when entered the kitchen. Nico was at the stove with a spatula in his hands. Penny and Kimmi were seated at the table with crayons and paper. Keegan was in a highchair eating pieces of a cut up pancakes.

"Alright girls, move your toys. It's time to eat." Nico said as he put a plate of pancakes in the center of the table and put a couple cakes on each of the girl's plates. Keegan giggled and began to baby babble at Nico.

"One sec Kenny," Nico said as he cut up another pancake and put the pieces on Keegan's tray.

Percy cleared his throat and gained Nico's attention.

Nico smiled at him, "morning sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?"

Percy stumbled into the room and took a seat next to his son. Nico placed a plate of pancakes down in front of him before taking one for himself.

"Great but why didn't you wake me? I would have helped."

Nico shook his head, "you looked like you could have used a good nights rest."

Percy smiled, "thank you."

XXX

"Nico? I'm coming in?"

Nico looked up as Annabeth barged into his house and wrapped Penny up in the arms. "I missed you my precious baby."

"How was your weekend?" Nico asked as he pressed a bottle to Keegan's mouth and rocked him.

Annabeth grinned, "wonderful! Jason and Piper took Reyna and me to this really nice hotel. It was so nice to be able to relax without my baby for two days but now I miss her. Did you miss mommy my little princess?"

Penny grinned and hugged her mommy, "I missed you too."

Kimmi yawned and rubbed her eyes, "I want my mommy too."

Annabeth smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take you to her."

Nico chuckled and patted Penny and Kimmi on the head.

"So did you two have fun?" Annabeth asked.

Penny nodded, "I wiked pwaying wiv uncwl Nico and uncwl Percy. And baby. I wiked pwaying wiv baby Keegan."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "what did you say?"

Penny grinned, "what are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

Annabeth looked at Nico and frowned. "She said Percy. Why did she say Percy?"

"Because I came back," Percy said as he emerged from a different room. "Sorry I did not tell you but I just needed some time."

Annabeth stepped forward as if to slap him but instead wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Your daughter is beautiful," Percy told her.

"I know," Annabeth whispered.

Nico frowned, feeling awkward. He began to back away slowly but Percy caught his wrist and smiled reassuringly at him.

Annabeth smiled and took Kimmi's hand. "We should go."

Nico was frozen as he watched the girls leave his house. He turned to Percy, blushing slightly at the fact that they were still holding hands.

Percy noticed the blush and smiled.

"I missed you."

Nico met Percy's eyes, shocked. If possible he turned redder. "Yeah, I missed you too."


End file.
